<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fair by Scarletfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235177">The Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfiction/pseuds/Scarletfiction'>Scarletfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Romance, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfiction/pseuds/Scarletfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demetri is new in town for just over a month, and meets Miguel before the Fair and is given the Cobra Kai t-shirt, and tells him he should pass through experience the Fair and watch their exhibition...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri &amp; Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fair: Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Demetri is new in town for just over a month, and meets Miguel before the Fair and is given the Cobra Kai t-shirt, and tells him he should pass through experience the Fair and watch their exhibition. But he is not a socializing type but ends up going anyway. And unexpected things happen.</p><p>No Kreese here, complete AU</p><p>:A/N</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miguel moved here when he was very young, Hawk and him became best friends forever. He and Hawk had a relatively normal childhood, until they started getting bullied in school very young and found Cobra Kai to save them, who welcomed them with open arms. Hawk is a beast and has ton of fans, and Miguel is the gentleman and everyone loves him.</p><p>Demetri is new to town, moving in just over a month before the Fair, and is shocked at how much the valley is obsessed with Karate. After visiting his cousins, when the tournament was taking place about four months ago, so he saw the finals and how awesome Cobra Kai is. That Hawk person is insane, and the champ Miguel is also great. </p><p>He has met Moon in and out briefly, she has girlfriend named Piper, whom he never met yet, then he meets Miguel at the mall, and he gave him a Cobra Kai t-shirt. And told him to come to the fair, make some new friends, experience everything, and watch their exhibition. But he says he is not the socializing kind of person. He also has a massive crush on Hawk, from seeing him at the tourney, and stalked his social media even before he moved, he is so freaking cool and way out of his league.</p><p>Demetri somehow, ends up going to the first day of the Fair and he was so nervous, his cousin gave him a lift, and told him to call him when he is ready to come back. He came here alone, and had to give himself some kind of credit for that, and he found after walking around for about two hours, it was huge and overwhelming, just as he expected. But he got to see what The Valley was about besides the Karate.</p><p>He was was close to some of the bigger tents, he heard his name suddenly being called, "Demetri!" He turned around surprised, and found Miguel had found him and called him out, </p><p>"Hi Miguel!" turning towards him,</p><p>"You came!" and gave him a bro shake, with a big smile, "I am glad you did."</p><p>"Yes, me too!" he smiled back, and holy fucking god he was with Hawk! He froze, shit holy shit! His crush was right there, what were his chances. Miguel introduced Hawk to him, and he was sure his cheeks were steaming red right now. "Hi", Hawk smiled at him,</p><p>And he replied quietly, "Hi, nice to meet you.",</p><p>"Oh you have a t-shirt already?" Hawk spied,</p><p>"Um Miguel gave me one last week at the mall, and he told me to pass through the fair. Not my thing but, I am new here so I wanted to see what's up. It been ok so far, not too bad."</p><p>"Oh ok, are you starting school with us then when it reopens?" Hawk asked,</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Ok very good, then we could be friends then Demetri." Miguel said smiling,</p><p>"Um maybe we will see, I don't think I would fit in with you all sorry, I am a nerd and proud." trying to stop that unwanted hope.</p><p>Miguel smiled at him, "Believe it or not, we were nerds once upon a time Demetri, so don't count yourself short."</p><p>"Oh my really! I would have never thought that now. A total transformation."</p><p>"Yea, Cobra Kai gave us the massive confidence to change and grow, are you interested in karate and joining Cobra Kai?" Hawk asked, looking hopeful.</p><p>"Oh no, no sorry I cannot, that's not my thing, no offence! I don't think that's a fit for me, it suits you guys better anyway. I am fine being just being me, you guys are awesome anyway." Demetri spewed out.</p><p>"Have you seen us Demetri?" Miguel asked,</p><p>"Um I was here for the tournament." he said red again, "I was just visiting family at the time, and I got dragged to it, and wow that was something, Cobra Kai are awesome." he smiled at him.</p><p>"Thanks!" Miguel smiled,</p><p>"We have to go get ready for our demonstration soon, so stick around. Ok?", Hawk said,</p><p>He blushed again, "Ok."</p><p>And they left and he shook himself hard, he needed to control himself, no way Hawk would be gay or interested in him. And now that he met him, he was firm in that belief, he was outta his league. Demetri did not need a hopeless crush again, especially right now, when he was looking to start over here, and get himself right, he had to behave. </p><p>If he showed too much emotion towards him, he could get punched, so he needed to silence that immediately. He got in trouble before with guys, so he needed to behave, and stop disappointing his mother.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Demetri walked about some more, closer to the stages and meet Robby, and they talked a bit, he was so nice and welcoming. He explained he was new and starting school, with them, but Robby also said he will be starting as well, cause he went elsewhere, and they could be friends, and he was excited for that they exchanged numbers. He was so excited now.</p><p>Robby also explained, they were setting up for their dojo's show as well, and they said their exhibition spot was before Cobra Kai. And he should stick around he might be interested, and then Hawk appeared out of nowhere behind him, "Demetri." and that made him jump so hard, hold his heart. </p><p>He and Robby glared at each, oh right the tournament, Hawk injured Robby, shit. He growled at Robby, "Don't even think of recruiting him Keene, he doesn't want to join a dojo, and if he does it will be Cobra Kai right Demetri?" </p><p>Demetri was screaming internally, "Ummm," as he stared at the both of them as he was in middle, "Yes Hawk, if I ever decide I wanna be hit, I will join Cobra Kai!", he made a face at Robby, letting him know don't take him seriously with that statement.</p><p>"Come with me!" he grabbed his arm he jumped at the contact, and pulled him away from Robby, </p><p>"Good luck and we talk later Robby he waved at him. Where are we going?" he said now incredibly nervous again. And thrown off by his appearance here.</p><p>"I have a solo piece in the show, I will pull you up to help."</p><p>"Huh why me? You don't know me. And do I have do anything?" he said looking at him, worriedly.</p><p>"Cause of the t-shirt, and I thought you would be suitable, because I don't know you but know you, if that makes any sense. And you just stand there and hold the board ok, and don't shake." He looked weird after saying that. Like he made up that on the spot.</p><p>He shrugged, "Ok, that makes no sense whatsoever, but noted.", looking at him confused.</p><p>"Are you ok with being on stage?"</p><p>"No, never, but I will help." he said biting his lips,</p><p>"You wanna run through it first once so you will see? I won't do the kick, just a run through.",</p><p>"Ok.", So they ran through how Hawk will pull him up from the crowd, and hand him the board, and he will hold it up, hold it firm and wait for the kick, then let him end his solo and leave the stage. "Seems simple enough."</p><p>Hawk's hands were on his back touching him again like he trying to calm him down, it was sending goosebumps over his body. "Relax ok!" </p><p>His brain was short circuiting right now, he didn't understand how come Hawk was with him here, trying to calm him down, "Ok.",</p><p>Then Hawk's phone rang, it was Moon asking where he was, and he told them he was walking out to meet her and Piper somewhere. "Come with me Demetri."</p><p>"Um, you know you don't have to drag me around with your friends right. You don't know me, I am sure you have things to do, just before the exhibition I will be back, I still don't know why you chose me though." he said turning to walk away,</p><p>"I know we don't know each other well, and you seem extremely shy, and I get that believe me I do, but I am trying to be friendly and introduce you to more people. Cause it seems like you are putting up a wall right now, like when Miguel asked you to be friends, but you exchange numbers with Robby." He was growling when he was done.</p><p>He saw that shit, "Yes that right I have my reasons for that Hawk, it's a survival mechanism to keep people away. Robby and I are on an even playing field. You, Miguel and I are not. The number reason I had to move-", Demetri eyes opened big, "Shit I shouldn't have said that. Ignore that!" he said feeling thrown off.</p><p>"Oh really, fine for now, because I have to go. Maybe when I have a minute it won't be ignored.",</p><p>"That's not necessary, again we don't know each other!", he said exasperated, </p><p>"But I feel like like we did know each other in some other alternate reality, maybe we are best friends!" Hawk said smirking at him,</p><p>"Oh my god your nerd is showing, funny thing me too, but that's a dangerous, road too maybe we were enemies too somewhere!" and Hawk laughed out so hard at that statement, "God I wouldn't want to be enemies with you, that seems painful and not good for my health at all Hawk.", smiling wide at the thought.</p><p>Hawk walked up to him close, to close, and he was sure he was red again, and he grabbed his hand, "Then don't make me angry and listen to me then, and come with me then, Demetri."</p><p>Sighing, "Fine." and Hawk didn't let go of his arm, as he was guiding him towards his friends, and he was sure he had a permanent blush on his face. "I think I have met Moon already she is really pretty,"</p><p>"Yup we dated at one point for a couple months, then she found out she was gay and started dating Piper." </p><p>He looked at him shock, "Wow that's interesting, don't you feel weird being her friend now?",</p><p>"No actually I understand that she found her real self with Piper, and I cannot hate that she is a great person, and Piper is stunning, they look great together." Hawk smiled, "I am really happy for them, and our relationship wasn't as epic as I thought it would be, we dated partly for the social standings of our life."</p><p>"Ohhh ok, well once everything is normal I guess that's fine then, that's good you remain good friends." His mind also said that he answered many questions, he was straight and he liked super hot pretty girls, and 3 things he were not. </p><p>He felt a little sad, but it's not like alphas like him wouldn't be straight. Sighing again he needed to stop it, stop putting himself in these hopeless situations. He needed to end that crush, hopefully after today, they would never have to be around each other again. That's the best thing.</p><p>Then they found Moon and Piper, and good god she was stunning, and they were stunning together. Hawk smiled at them and released him finally, and went to hug them, and waiting for him to introduce them. </p><p>When Moon saw him, she smiled and said, "Demetri right?",</p><p>"Yes Moon nice to see you again." he smiled at her,</p><p>"Hi it's great to finally meet you properly, I am glad you here, but how come you are with Hawk"</p><p>"Long story, but we met today and he asked me to help him in his solo part, and told me to come meet you guys since I am new here."</p><p>"Hi I am Piper.",</p><p>"Hi nice to meet you Piper, I am Demetri." he was smiling wide,</p><p>"It's nice of Hawk to put you in the show.", she looked at him weird,</p><p>"Yeah it's not my thing, but yea its fine." He shrugged,</p><p>Then Piper grabbed his arm and said, "Let's go talk and get to know each other."</p><p>"Ok", he said smiling,</p><p>Piper said, "We will be back guys."</p><p>Moon and Hawk look at each other and said, "Huh just like that they left us?" Hawk looked puzzled, and Moon just shrugged.</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>Piper and Demetri was walking around, and then they reached a kinda clearer spot, and Piper quietly said, "I saw you at the tournament Demetri with your cousins, I heard you all talking, they were harassing you about your crush on Hawk. Then I saw you here today, and I was like what's he doing here with Hawk! Are you trying to date him Demetri? He is not gay last I checked!" she bit out. </p><p>He pulled away and glared at this fool, "Don't assume I am some psycho fan here, yes I may have a crush on him, but that's not a crime, last time I checked. I am new here and everyone was being nice, something you should try. I meet Miguel last week randomly, and he gave me the t-shirt and said I should visit the fair which is not my thing. I rather be home not socializing, since that has gotten me in enough trouble already. </p><p>But somehow I ended up here, and Miguel found me and he was with Hawk, he introduces us to each other, and we talked for sec and we all parted ways. I found Miyagi do and Robby, and Hawk found me back, I was minding my business, something you should start doing. He pulled me away away from Robby, and told me he wanted to me to help him, and we talked long before you called. </p><p>I told him to go ahead and meet up with you all, but he told me to come met you guys who were so nice. I could see I clearly don't fit here, thought you being gay you would understand how hard it is to be us. Not that I owed you a bloody explanation on my life, just now." and left her and walked away, he was pissed what did he expect.</p><p>He walked angrily towards the Miyagi do exhibition post, and he saw some of the members still setting up, then and he saw Robby again, and he asked him worriedly. "Are you ok? You are about to cry. What happened? Did Hawk do this to you?", hand on his shoulder,</p><p>"Yes and No it wasn't Hawk directly. No I am not ok, just expected a lot where I shouldn't, should have remembered my place." He said so angry and sad. And someone randomly handed him a tissue, and some others there students were so nice and sweet and he said, "I would be interested in joining Robby. Let's talk after-"</p><p>"What are you doing Demetri!?", and he felt someone grab his arm roughly and turn him around, and there was his angry blue eyes, "He isn't joining today!" he snarled out and Hawk grabbed his arm, hard and pulled in the back of a huge tent,</p><p>"What are you doing Demetri? Do you really want to end up my enemy in this universe?", he hissed out.</p><p>Demetri was crying, "Look why don't you ask Piper, she was rude to me so badly just I felt like a criminal, this is why I don't socialize. This is why you should have left me alone Hawk, we don't know each other, and I think after me helping you, we should forget I exist it won't end well, we are not meant to be near each other." he was crying full tilt now.</p><p>"Because you feel like home Demetri, and we have only known each other for hours now."</p><p>"What?" he looked at Hawk shocked by his confession.</p><p>"Tell me you don't feel that too?" He came closer than before.</p><p>"Yes I do but I felt that way since the tournament, thought it was just a crush-" Demetri eyes opened wide, "Shit ignore that, shit now you understand why I think it's best I not be around you, it won't end well let go of me Hawk.",</p><p>But Hawk released his arm, and grabbed him and hugged him, "Calm down let's talk afterwards, and no joining any other dojos, ok, at least let us talk and then you can run away if you want to still. Say yes Demetri."</p><p>"Ok fine but when we part ways, please don't become my enemy even I do join Miyagi do ok?"</p><p>He gritted his teeth, "Fine Demetri." he nodded grudgingly.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>A/N: This is the one fic with pure fluff, and just a touch of angst to make up for all the universes that they are enemies, they deserve some meet cute moments. Or some immediate crush moments.</p><p>:A/N</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fair: Day 1 pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demetri finally gets to see the dojo's display, and makes a new friend, and him and Hawk finally talk!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Demetri finally gets to see the dojo's display, and makes a new friend, and him and Hawk finally talk!</p><p>:A/N</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demetri refused to go near Piper and by default Moon, he doesn't know what Piper told her, and he is not interested in her bullshit attitude. Hawk did not go back to them, instead he ran off to the Cobra Kai tent to get ready, and told Demetri to wait by stage, and they will talk after he is done. </p><p>He nodded smiling half way, and he went to crowd almost to the front, waiting for the Miyagi Do to do their demonstration, he was excited to see the both and similar or different they are.</p><p>The lights went down, and soft oriental music started playing, it was so calming and they ran through their paces, with each member getting a spot then the Sensei did a piece and fought some of the students. Everything was so controlled, and calm it was almost like a dance, and then Sensei broke a set of six ice blocks that was insane holy goodness. He didn't know how Cobra Kai was gonna top that, and everyone was cheering and going crazy.</p><p>Then they left the stage, and then the stage next lit up, and the all valley symbol was replaced with a huge Cobra Kai banner. And then he could hear the shout of "Cobra Kai", loudly from behind them. Holy shit they were in the black and gold gi's, and Hawk and Miguel were leading them in, chanting Cobra Kai in unison. As they all looked liked soldiers marching on the path, right next to him, and towards the stage, as a blaring rock song came on the speakers.</p><p>Demetri mind left him, holy god Hawk looked so good, but he had to make sure he was close by for him to randomly pull him up, and so he moved right to the front. He didn't to miss this insane performance too, the lights and the mist covered the stage in time with music, and oh god he would have that song stuck in his head now. </p><p>They had assembled on the stage now, Miguel and Hawk leading them in, and they went into their stances and katas flawlessly. All his eyes could fall on was Hawk, he was insane,so skilled to make everything look flawless, his hair looked so blue in the lights.</p><p>Movement after movement, yell after yell, he was so immaculate, he did a jump-stomp-kneel-yell thing, right in front him and the crowd was losing his mind at this Cobra Kai display so far. Miguel was awesome too. They were all moving together, as one entity and so fast, like they were one mind.</p><p>There was sparks all over the stage more lighting and mist. He could hear their Sensei yelling commands, on the side like a drill sergeant. But what he was saying, he couldn't hear over everything else. </p><p>But all of a sudden he saw them team up, and start fighting so raw against one another, again Hawk stole his breath again. Holy shit this is why he and Miguel are so famous. Hawk is beast. and Miguel is the champ. He had lost words to describe Hawk right now. His mind totally blanked. People were losing their minds, when Hawk would land a strike. </p><p>Then Miguel was standing on stage alone, as everyone was suddenly cleared off quickly, and he was hyping up the crowd and they were loving it. And he came off and the girl cobra, came on had helpers but her dojo mates, so again he wondered why Hawk want him there on stage with him. She had on a blindfold as she smashed in board after board in one line. HOLY shit she was so badass. And she flung off her blindfold and smiled, and everyone went crazy.</p><p>Now was Hawk's turn, as she and her helpers left the stage, and Hawk came on with one more helper, smirking at the crowd. And he walked right to the edge of the stage, and grabbed him by  holding his two shirts, and pulled him up like nothing on to the stage. Then whispered, "Just remembered what we practised.", and he nodded nervously. </p><p>He gave him the board and held up straight, the other member already had his hands in position for Hawk to jump on. His eyes closed automatically, and all he heard was the patter of feet, Hawk's grunt, a yell, and rush of air to the face eyes still closed tightly. Then a force on the board, and in a split second it was broken with a loud snap, he opened his eyes in shock at the broken board in his hand now in two equal pieces.</p><p>His brain kept mumbling fuck, over and again, as Hawk just took in the crowd losing their shit even further, and he was playing up the crowd, with just completing such a hard kick flawlessly. He really needed to get a video of what just happened, the other member told him, "Thanks." Demetri nodded, and he ushered him off the stage, "Hawk asked for you to wait around after.", he nodded "Yea. Thanks.", and he ran back into the crowd, not wanting to miss anymore.</p><p>They were throwing out so much merch to the crowd now. Then everyone cleared out and five concrete blocks were on a stand, and their Sensei walked forward and said, "Cobras light it up!" And they fucking did. His eyes opened wide, they lit the blocks on fire. He took his stance, and punched down and completely decimated the blocks into pieces, and again everyone lost their minds. The crowd started chanting Cobra Kai, in unison loudy and then the rest off the members, lined up next to their Sensei. Miguel on the left and Hawk on his right, and the rest falled in after them.</p><p>And that was that, and they left the stage, he never thought he would witness the real jarring difference of both dojos. And this was everything, he never felt so crazed and had his blood flowing so much, Hawk killed him. He asked the person next to him if got the kick, he said he had everything, and watched that part again, and holy shit he really wish he had his eyes open. That was insane, he watched a few more times, and his mouth dropping more each time. He gave the guy back his phone thanking him.</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>"Demetri." he heard Miguel call to him, </p><p>He turned smiling towards him, and went to hug him hard, "That was insane, you were flawless I think I lost my mind somewhere there." </p><p>And Miguel laughed hard, "Well thanks so much, I am flattered.", and the people who were next them kept asking for pictures, </p><p>"Your public awaits you!" He said cheekily to him.</p><p>But he fired back saying, "Walk down the side he waiting for you.", he waggled his eyebrows at him,</p><p>"Miguel it's not like that!"</p><p>"Mhhhmm, go before he comes here.", and he walked into the crowd.</p><p>"Shit...", he turned around and walked shakily down the side of the stage, the music was still blaring loudly. And there were the rest of Cobra Kai members there all over, congratulating each other, and vibing of the euphoria of it all. Then the girl cobra smiled at him, and came up to him and asked him, "So you are Demetri?", </p><p>"Yes Your Highness." he said bowing, "You deserve the title amongst these men you are a queen!"</p><p>"Ohhhhhh!" she laughed out hard, holding her chest and blushing, "I like that title very much. Names Aisha, but you could stick with Your Highness.", they shook hands and she was grinning, "I think we are gonna be great friends. Go Hawk is in that direction." she pointed to the side of the tent, and she made kissy noises.</p><p>"What is with all of you and the assuming, I just met him today though, not that kinda of guy. This is all ridiculously new for me too."</p><p>"My bad then, sorry for misunderstanding. But good on you, make him work for it. But I have never seen him like this before though.",</p><p>"Like what?",</p><p>"Really nervous.", raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"Ohhh, I see!" and he turned ten shades of red, "let's talk another time, Your Highness".</p><p>And they said their goodbyes, and he walked to the side of the tent nervously, then there he was sitting on some chairs, looking so good. His heart was beating so fucking fast again. </p><p>"Hi." Demetri said, Hawk looked up and smiled at him patting the chair next to him, and he sat down next to him, "You all were insane! I lost count how times my mind screamed! Your Sensei is so good, Miguel, Aisha and the rest holy shit. But all I could look at was you, you looked so fucking good, I think my brain got fired so many times, and the kick! Holy god, how could you that-"</p><p>Hawk started laughing at him, "Are you going to breathe Demetri? I swear I didn't hear you talk this much earlier in the day.", he said chuckling at him, "I am not complaining though for the praises from you, my ego is thriving right now." and he smirked at Demetri.</p><p>Demetri started pouting, "Well you didn't have to deal with what I just did from you, and I had to vent ok! Honestly when I saw Miyagi Do, I was like 'How the hell you all were gonna top that?'", and he felt Hawk growl hard next to him, "But you all made me completely forget anything else! Especially you in this gi, and the hair, I found my new weakness. Ok I think I have talked myself into enough embarrassment for one evening."</p><p>Hawk was now flat out laughing at him. "Oh my god my ego is through the roof! I am glad to know that I made you melt Demetri." who was blushing so red by now, "Ok I have a plan but I am going to put it out there, let's go back to the Cobra Kai tent, I need to change and collect my stuff, how did you get here by the way?",</p><p>"My cousin gave me lift, and told me to call when I need to come back.",</p><p>"I will take you home then, after we get something to eat and talk, somewhere more private. And what are you doing tomorrow?",</p><p>"Absolutely nothing!",</p><p>"Depending on how our discussion comes out, I could pick you back tomorrow, and you could spend the day with me. I will be on duty at the booth, and you will stay with me there, and we could get to know each other.",</p><p>"I like that plan a lot, but won't the cobras wonder why I am with you all again, and not joining the dojo?", looking a worriedly.</p><p>"That's something we will talk about later I guess.",</p><p>"Ok then let's go, but I want a selfie with you in this outfit, before you change, so it can be my background please.", smiling widely pouting for his request to be fulfilled.</p><p>Hawk smirked, "Oh I like that idea a lot Demetri." and they posed close together, and Demetri took out his phone, set up his camera and took the selfie, and it came out really cute. "Thanks. Hawk!" smiling contentedly.</p><p>He suddenly smiled and asked him, "So what do you have as your background now?" </p><p>And Demetri quickly put his phone away, looking suspect ,"None of your business Hawk," he spat, and turned many shades of red looking very guilty. </p><p>Hawk started smirking again at him, "Its' me isn't it?", and Demetri let out a loud sighhhhh, and he showed Hawk the picture where he flung of his gi top at the tournament, and showed his back tattoos. And Hawk nearly died with laughter at the sight and Demetri's guilty face, he laughed so hard and he couldn't stop, this was too good, He couldn't breathe at this point. </p><p>"Are you done? See why I needed a new one?", pouting full force now, arms crossed.</p><p>"Oh my god. I keep forgetting I did that." choking out between breaths.</p><p>"Well good for you then, meanwhile I never did, much to my dismay." as they started walking towards to Cobra Kai tent, and there was almost no people around now no cobras either. It was almost eerie how empty it was now, compared to an hour ago.</p><p>"So you like my tattoos," he said smirking at him, "I have a new one I did last week, you will see it soon I guess."</p><p>Demetri's eyes were wide, "Ohh where is it?" he tapped his chest by his heart, "Oh tell me what it is?", looking excited.</p><p>"Nope I want to you to see it first." he smiled.</p><p>"Ok, I keep thinking about that kick, how much did you practise that?"</p><p>"Lost count, but in karate you practise one move a million times to get it."</p><p>"I get that.",</p><p>"Most of those moves I could do in my sleep now.",</p><p>"Oh wow, I don't doubt that at all. I couldn't keep my eyes open when you did it, so I missed it. My reflexes made me close them, I had to get a video from someone in the crowd, and I watched about six times before I got it."</p><p>He smiled, "I am glad you are pleased.", and they both smiled at each other. They continued chatting until they arrived at the tent, and he went in to change, he will miss that look, sighing internally. </p><p>Demetri waited outside, while he changed the new selfie to his background. Thank god he got a good picture, and then Miguel appeared out of the tent already changed. He was smiling at him, and they hugged, "Hey can I have your number now?", Demetri nodded happily, and they exchanged numbers, he felt somewhat better about that friendship Miguel offered, no matter what happened afterwards.</p><p>"Hey I am sorry about earlier in day, when you were just trying to be nice, and I rejected your offer about being friends, when we start back at school. I have my reasons for putting up that wall. So it's nothing on you at all, it's just I always need to be so careful, of attracting the wrong attention. Which I have in the past, and sorry if I seemed rude about it, it was not my intention. Everything was just so sudden, and out of my comfort zone. A lot happened today that I didn't expect, or even think it ever could, and I am glad I came now Miguel. And that's because of you, I would like to try and be friends."</p><p>"Well, wow that's a lot, thanks for apologizing it means a lot, and I understand where you are coming from more than you know. And maybe one day soon, when you are comfortable with me, you and I can trade war stories." and they smiled at each other, nodding, </p><p>"I am so glad you rethought it and you accepted my offer, I look forward to our friendship Demetri. I hope you know that you can talk to me anytime, and no hard feelings, and I am sorry for making you feel cornered if I did that. And I am glad I am the one that caused all of this sudden change, that even I didn't see coming." hugging him again.</p><p>Demetri smiled, "No did not make me feel cornered just welcomed, and it goes both ways, you can talk to me anytime and I cannot wait to trade the war stories. And looking forward to be your friend no matter what happens later." they were still smiling at each other.</p><p>"Where are you two going?", </p><p>"I have no idea yet. Just to get something to eat and talk, but I am new so I don't know what's around and available." So Miguel suggested some places, and they continued to chat until Hawk came back out about ten minutes later, with his earlier black get up on. And Miguel left them to it, and they walked to Hawk's car.</p><p>"I texted my cousin and told him I am getting a ride home, that I made some friends, and we are going to eat and they will drop me home later. My mom said to not be back later than 11pm, since I normally never do this.", He was smiling.</p><p>"That's great, I have you for about four hours again.", and Demetri blushed.</p><p>"Miguel was suggesting some places to me, where we could go and eat, what are you hungry for?",</p><p>"You don't want me to answer that really." he looked at Demetri pointedly.</p><p>And Demetri blushed so hard, "Real smooth there Romeo, I meant food you idiot.", </p><p>Hawk laughed at him so hard, "I could do with a burger and fries, what do you want?",</p><p>"I could do with the same."</p><p>They got to his car and they went in, and they drove of to the nearest burger joint, which was an outside diner on a food truck, it was a cute place. They placed their orders, Hawk insisted he paid, and that Demetri would get the next one, and Demetri smirked at him, again real smooth. When they placed their orders, they continued to chat. When the food came, they ate not realizing how hungry they were, and when they were done, they were the only ones close by in their seats.</p><p>Demetri sighed, "I guess I should start for the beginning, I am from San Diego, and I grew up and had a great life, and started realizing I was gay at twelve. When I had yet to show any interest in girls, and things were fine until I went to high school. And I predictably fell for a jock, and that was a grade A disaster, when a good friend sold me out to them. He thought that he would somehow get power from selling me out to them, and they tried to beat me bloody, and make an example, outta me."</p><p>He could see Hawk clench his fists hard, "Just point me in their direction Demetri-", he growled out.</p><p>"It's fine Hawk they don't deserve your time, another friend stepped in and she saved me, and got me home before anything could happen. Thank goodness, her name is Tory, and I owe her so much. We still talk everyday, and she has encouraged me to more braver here, like today for example, she would be very pleased that all this happened. </p><p>Anyway my mom said time to leave there for my safety, and we moved in with rest of the family in about a month ago. But I visited in December and I was there for the tournament, and that's where I saw you obviously, and I got another ridiculous crush I did not need right now. From someone who could actually beat me up this time, so I left that alone, other than me following you on twitter and instagram.</p><p>I didn't need anymore drama right now. So that's where I met Moon very briefly at the tourney, and I saw how huge karate is in the valley, I was mind blown over that. Mom and I went back San Diego for the last time, packed up our stuff, and came back about a month ago. When we moved here finally, I told my mom I will behave better and not cause any trouble again, but she told me it's not my fault. But I have something in my head. </p><p>I was alone for the entire time since I came here, today was the first time I left the house like this. I had met Moon again from afar, and then Miguel when he gave me this t-shirt at the mall, and said I should visit the fair, but then I just told him thanks, I don't think I would be able to come mentally.</p><p>But something made go, which was a huge shock for me. When I got here, I was mentally proud of myself that I did that much, and actually left the house like this. And after about two hours of walking around alone, and seeing everything, then Miguel saw me and greeted me, and introduced me to you. I looked so calm and collected but I was screaming in my head, that the one time I left the house I met you." he said laughing sadly, "Seems fate wants me to die horribly."</p><p>Then Hawk cleared his throat interrupting him, "Demetri can I say something? You can go back to your story in a sec, you don't have worry about that sort of thing from me. I wont ever hurt you in that way, I won't touch you harshly with treats, knowing how much stronger I am here. Knowing that I have had my share of bullies, I won't do that to you ever."</p><p>"Even if I join Miyagi Do Hawk?", he could see he was testing Hawk with that one,</p><p>Hawk licked his lips and shook his head, "Even if you join that dojo, I promise to never hurt you, even if we became enemies one day. You have my promise ok!"</p><p>Demetri's eyes were open wide now at those words, "Wow! I didn't expect that from you, and I do appreciate those promises Hawk, much appreciated. That means a lot. Now back to the story, I spent all day mentally running from you, and my crush on you, because my brain kept telling me that he wouldn't be gay. Guys like that are always straight, and they have beautiful girlfriends like Moon, </p><p>So in my defense was to keep blocking you out, when we parted ways the first time, I thought that was it. So when you showed back up at Miyagi Do stage, and dragged me away from Robby, I was so shocked and confused. Then you gave me that half-baked story, about wanting me in the exhibition as an excuse for what? I don't know yet. </p><p>Then you used that as an excuse to talk to me, and try and get me to open up. I really wanted to too, but again I didn't know you, I wasn't gonna chance it that you hated gays. And when you wanted to meet up with Moon and Piper, and you wanted me to go with you. You kept insisting on certain things in that conversation on our way there, and kept giving me all the vibes. I didn't know if you realized just how much you kept touching me, I was so completely lost and flustered in a good way though.</p><p>Then I met Moon and Piper, and she accused me of being some psycho fan Hawk, without any pause or proof. Just because she saw me at the tournament, and how I was crushing on you, and explained that I wasn't. If by her logic all your fans, and people having a crush on someone known or famous are psychos. Sorry not sorry that's another level of stupid, and my IQ is to high to be around that hot mess. </p><p>I explained my situation to her, which she didn't deserve at all, as a means to defend myself from her sudden accusations. That kinda of drama is exactly the reason why I don't leave the house, I cannot deal with just plain stupid people, who can't mind their business. </p><p>I thought her being gay, would make her understand what I am going through, but she kept saying how you weren't gay, so don't think I can get you to date me. I wanted to to know where all of that came from, she didn't know me or the situation she met us in. I was so pissed of Hawk, still am. I know she is your friend, but I will not let her talk to me that way, just because how I feel about you.</p><p>I ran back and went straight to the Miyagi Do stage and tried to join, in my anger, and that's where you found me. Then you admitted you were afraid of me joining there, that you didn't want us to be enemies, in this universe.</p><p>And I really wanted to cause again I didn't know you felt, and I wasn't going to ask. Until you started talking, and telling me somethings that had me wondering, but again I didn't want to get my hopes up. </p><p>But then you said I felt like home, and I knew I wasn't just imagining things all afternoon, so I let you hug me and you asked for me to calm down and lets talk.</p><p>And here we are now Hawk."</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>A/N: Took too long with this. Please kudos and comment. Thanks</p><p>:A/N</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>